


Paws and Prejudice Cover Art

by MorganAW



Series: Paws and Prejudice Extended [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CC By-SA, Cover Art, Dogs, F/M, seriously half the characters are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAW/pseuds/MorganAW
Summary: This is cover art for my other storyPaws and Prejudice,featuring Jane, Bingley, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia as dogs.





	Paws and Prejudice Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jetlagged and words aren't coming to me, so I decided to make some cover art for _Paws & Prejudice._ I'm revisiting the antagonistic Elizabeth and Darcy from my _In Want of a Vice_ cover art along with Jane the Cocker Spaniel, Bingley the Golden Retriever, Mary the Shetland Sheepdog, Kitty the Pekingese, and Lydia the Chihuahua.
> 
> I've got a steamy epilogue planned for _Paws & Prejudice_ that I'll probably post soon (hence creating the series)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183279835@N02/48723314438/in/dateposted-public/)

I illustrated the drawing of Elizabeth with a reference to a photo by [the CDC/Amanda Mills](http://www.freestockphotos.biz/stockphoto/16359) that is in the Public Domain. The drawing of Darcy uses an existing CC-0/Public Domain CSV file for the suit from [SVG SILH,](https://svgsilh.com/image/158820.html) and I illustrated the head based off of a photo by [Spencer Selover](https://www.pexels.com/photo/adult-businessman-close-up-corporate-428364/?utm_content=attributionCopyText&utm_medium=referral&utm_source=pexels) from Pexels.

I illustrated [Mary](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/1225184) and [Jane](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/923279) with CC0/Public Domain reference photos from Pxhere. I illustrated Kitty with a CC0/Public Domain reference photo from [Frans Brewis.](https://www.flickr.com/photos/136949915@N08/22503908307) I illustrated Lydia as a composite of two CC0/Public Domain reference photos from [Caterinarufo,](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Standard_razza_chihuahua.jpg) and [Pxhere.](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/1566235) I illustrated Bingley from a [CC BY 3.0 License](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/deed.en) by [Dirk Vorderstraße.](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Golden_retriever_stehfoto.jpg)


End file.
